Awaken
by Bloodteareddemoness
Summary: Rated as is for graphic language, crude humor (its wouldn't be Dante without it) and Violence... This is Devil May Cry, Not DMC: Devil May Cry. Takes place after Devil May Cry 4. (I Suck at summarys, this was the best I could do.) OC is Mine...
1. A stranger, Don't you see

Disclaimer:

First I want to say that I don't own Devil may cry or any of the lyrics that are in this story. Because gods know that Vergil wouldn't have fallen to Mundus and Well, Nevermind.

Anywho, the OC are souly mine and a few from my friends.

I have to give credit to my co-writers, Computer Stalker from here and Yahoo and Demon_lord_Vergil from yahoo. Thank you guys so much for the long hours we all put in, because I can't write Dante and driving scenes. Oh and starting off, somethings may not make a lot of sense but I promise it will in the end.

**Awaken **

_** Chapter one: A stranger, Don't you see...**_

_I am a stranger, you know I've been_  
_Pressed to the wall far too many times_  
_Stop your behavior or you will find_  
_My murderous nature surround you_  
_Others have wandered over the line that_  
_Awaken the monster too many times_  
_Leave it unspoken and you will find an_  
_End to the violence if, you can_

She hated waiting for him, hated that shop. They weren't together, they just…She couldn't explain it. He knew what she was, how she was as did she him, he slept on the couch and wouldn't take No about her not wanting to sleep in his bed. Now days he even kept her favorite Chinese place on speed dial, and left her a note when he took off on missions, they had grown so comfortable with each other yet here she sat on the docks in the middle of the night with his Strawberry-red 1970 Mercury Cyclone Spoiler. Alexandria thought, flipping her long crimson-red to faded black hair over her leather trench coat covered shoulder while leaning against the strawberry-red muscle car. She smiled, closing her eyes to listen to the waves brush against the docks and the breeze whip around the warehouses around her. Now she remembered why she hated the shop when he was gone, Silence. No boots on the rough hard wood floor, no squeak of old leather and no racing to the bathroom in the mornings, even though there was another bedroom with a bathroom across the hallway from his room and the bathroom downstairs for customers. She could guess why the other room was never used, she had seen the name though covered by dust, clawed into the wood, so she guessed that he raced to the bathroom to annoy her or for his own "personal" reason, which made her laugh since almost nothing about the Devil hunter, Dante Sparda, annoyed her and she had never known him to be shy or bashful about anything.

Lost in her thoughts, Alexandria didn't hear the change in the waves or Dante's voice when he laughed at her and said, "She waits on me, Charon, like we're married or something." But the sound of the cloaked ferryman's growl, snapped her from her mind and she opened unnatural gray-green eyes, the corner of her mouth twitched. Dante held his up in surrender, walking towards her as the ferryman pushed away, back into the mist he had came from. Alexandria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. He kept his usual smirk as he placed his hands on either side of her on the car, and leaned by her ear, "Miss me, Sweetheart." He whispered, in her ear. She pushed his left arm away, slipping away from him with a stone cold look on her face. He turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow, though his eyes lingered on her black snakebites and dark make-up. "Something the matter, Babe?" He asked, leaning against the car. She shook her head turning, her coat flaring in the breeze, showing that she wore a black top made out of bandages, which framed her 'Well-developed' breasts if Dante had any say but also showed off a tattoo, He guessed, of a bleeding cut on her left breast, along with tight black faded jeans that he could only bet hugged her perfectly. The more he looked at the tattoo, the more it looked real. He knew her clothing and Dante guessed that tonight's were mission clothes. Alexandria just stood there, her eyes not on Dante but on the sky. She could feel him watching her, looking her over and probably trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Dante, Its nothing for you to worry about. I went ahead and ordered you a pizza, all you have to do is stop in and get it, a Strawberry sundae too. I'm not coming back to Devil May Cry for a few days." She finally said, not looking at him as she stepped around him to the other side of the car, to grab a black duffle bag from the seat through the window. Dante didn't turn to look at her, just crossed his arms over his chest, but his smirk had faded. He stared up at the warehouse across from him. Alexandria looked up at the back of his head, before turning her back to him, sadly. "I cleaned out the fridge and restocked it with beer and stuff for Nero to eat too. Try to make it last, oh, before I forget I made a Strawberry cheese cake, its on the first shelf, share with the Kid." She added, listening to him turn to her.

"So you're just going to leave me and the Kid to our own, Babe, Don't ya think we might try to kill each other?" Dante joked, watching her toss the duffle bag strap over her head, letting it settle across her back where her own set of twin guns rested, The gold, Sol, and the silver, Luna. Named for the two sides of her mind and the sun and moon. Dante guessed that she had Makoto, her black Demon Katana, in the duffle back or strapped to her belt, somewhere out of sight but not far from her reach. She was so much like Vergil, almost too much. He thought he had freed her from her darkness, from being like that but then again, you can't tame a demon in just a year.

"Good-bye Dante." Alexandria said, letting her voice carry on the wind, along with the strawberry scent of her hair. He closed his eyes to the scent, smirking again. "Well alright but I can't guarantee that I won't kill him before you get back." Dante called sarcastically after her as she walked away into the darkness between two warehouses. When he could no longer hear her combat boots on the ground, he turned and opened to car door. Her scent hit him harder as he slid into the driver seat, and started the engine. Dante turned his eyes to the rear-view mirror and the rings that dangled there on a silver chain. The first one he recognized as the sterling silver, cubic zirconia heart promise ring with the crimson Ruby, sized down to Alexandria's size 4 ring finger, that him and Trish got her as a joke about the way him and Alexandria acted towards each other, but the other one looked to be a stainless steel nail head shaped like a skull in his size. He raised an eyebrow at this, he knew she never took that ring off, even after the joke was told to her, which she had punched him in the gut and threatened to rip his balls off.

He chuckled at the thought, pulling the chain from around the mirror and tossed it over his head to rest around his neck. She had almost made good on the threat a few times, if it had not been for the fact that he was a freak that way and kept getting aroused every time she touched him. She would smack him in the gut then storm off with what he thought was the utmost sexiest pouty face. He turned the radio on, though it glow dark orange, he could read 'CD'. "What have you made me now, Lexia?" He questioned thin air, jerking the car into reverse and backing away from the docks. Slowing speeding up, Dante pulled into the dark street perpendicular to the docks, He swerved left and pushed the gas pedal to its limit as his car entered the adjoining road. He reached over with one hand and increased the radio's volume to an ear shattering level, the song Divide blazing as he sped by.

_Go!_

_I want to tear a big hole in what is to be,_  
_To end all this infatuation with unity,_  
_I'm checking my salvation alone again,_  
_I never needed to be one of you anyway_  
_Don't wanna be another player losing in this game_  
_I'm trying to impress upon you_  
_We're not the same_  
_My own individuality is so unique,_  
_I'm one impressive motherfucker_  
_Now, wouldn't you say_

_(Break apart and)_

'Has it really been that long, a year…She was so fragile then, but now she even gives Trish and Lady a run for their money. ' Dante thought as he steered his car into the left lane, narrowly avoiding a hole in the road, as he steered to the right lane again, He realized he was more... relaxed than normal, how something as simple as driving relaxed him more than the achievement of killing a demon lord was beyond him.

_Divide Divide Divide Divide_  
_You might say that I'm the last man standing now,_  
_Though you'll try, you'll never find a way to break me_  
_You might say that I'm sick of being lost in the crowd,_  
_I hear the sirens but they're never gonna take me_

_I am a little more provocative then you might need,_  
_It's your shock and then your horror on which I feed_  
_So can you tell me what exactly does freedom mean,_  
_If I'm not free to be as twisted as I wanna be_  
_Don't wanna be another player losing in this game_  
_I'm trying to impress upon you_  
_We're not the same_  
_My psychotic mentality is so unique_  
_I'm one aggressive motherfucker_  
_Now, wouldn't you say_

_(Break apart and)_

He always believed that if he could kill demons single-handedly, he could do anything. It seemed that Alexandria was proving him wrong, on so many levels even when she doesn't try, though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Alexandria always had this... effect on him.

_Divide Divide Divide Divide_  
_You might say that I'm the last man standing now,_  
_Though you'll try, you'll never find a way to break me_  
_You might say that I'm sick of being lost in the crowd,_  
_I hear the sirens but they're never gonna take me_

_(They won't take me)_

_Well fuck it all!_

_Break Break Break Break_  
_(Break apart and divide)_  
_Break Break Break Break_

Lost in thought, Dante soon found himself standing outside his favorite pizzeria, closing the car door. He wondered for a second why he was there, 'Oh yeah, pizza.' thought Dante before he entered the pizzeria. A few minutes later he returned with a pizza box in one hand and a strawberry sundae in another, putting  
the sundae on the car hood, He opened the driver's door and put the pizza box in the back seat and the sundae in the cup holder. He sat in the driver's seat, closed the door, and pulled away from the pizzeria, speeding to his shop. Slowing down and turning left at the first intersection to enter another dark street, He wondered for a brief moment about why there wasn't even a fully functional street light in the street, shrugging it off as unimportant, He turned on his radio, listening to Divide again.

_Divide, divide, divide, divide_  
_Divide, divide, break apart and divide_  
_Divide, divide, divide, divide_  
_Divide, divide, break apart and_

_Divide, divide, divide, divide (you might say that I'm the last man standing now)_  
_Divide, divide, break apart and divide_

_Divide, divide, divide, divide (and though you try, you'll never find a way to break me)_  
_Divide, divide Divide Divide_

Again he lost track of time, and soon spotted his shop down the corner, He parked his Mercury in the garage beside Devil May Cry that Alexandria had put in with her powers. He had to admit she did have strange powers over space and materials, the fact that she could take a small as hell, storage room and turn it into a master bedroom with its own bathroom was impressive, and Nero seemed happy with it since he barely left it, enough for anyone to notice he was there. Dante chuckled to himself, grabbing the pizza from the back seat before getting out of the car. The strawberry sundae in his other hand as he pushed the door closed with his elbow, and made his way through the side door into the main office. He sat the pizza on his desk before passing it on his way to the kitchen, which had been cleaned. He could hear Nero's stereo playing up stairs in his room. Dante opened the door to his old style fridge, peeking into the freezer, it looked like Alexandria had bought a large package of steaks, along with several other things that she normally bought on special occasions. He stared at them for a moment before sitting his strawberry sundae on a box of hamburger patties and closed the door. He shrugged, not wanting to think about what special occasion he was forgetting, Nero would remind him or remember for him, so he turned to go back to his desk, not even noticing Nero laying unconscious on his beat-up brown leather couch.

Dante flopped down in his favorite wooden high-back chair behind his desk, pulling the pizza box to himself with a grin. "Ah, Lexia. You are going to make someone a very happy man one day if you keep this up." He muttered to the silence around him, flipping open the box. Written on the inside of the lid in Alexandria's handwriting were the words "If I smile, Don't believe," in red sharpie. Suddenly Nero rolled off the couch, hitting his devil bringer into the coffee table that sat in front of it and his head on the floor. "She took it! Gah…" He groaned, raising back up to look at Dante, who was just gave him a bewildered look. "Took what, kid?" Was all Dante said before taking out a slice of pizza and taking a big bite. Nero looked at the box with a grin, jumping to his feet and running over. He slid slightly, because of his socks. "Yamato. Xandria took it. She came down from your room and asked if I still had it. My devil bringer acted on her request to see it then she knocked me over the head with Sol's handle. Gah, Bitch hurts too." Nero rambled around a bite of pizza, rubbing the back of his head. Dante just listened, finishing his first slice and starting on his second one.

"Aren't you going to do anything about this, Old man?" Nero yelled, slamming his hands down on the front of Dante's desk. Dante just shook his head, biting into the crust second slice. "Kid, Lexia's a big girl, she knows what she doing. Plus, if she messes up, I'll just kick her ass." Dante laughed, taking another slice from the box before Nero could even start working on his second slice. Nero waved his crust in the air. "Whatever, old man, you're just in love with her and want to have to chase after her." He ranted, snatching another slice from the box before turning to go to his room.

Dante shifted the pizza box to his lap, propping his legs up on the desk, crossing them at the ankle and resting his left arm behind his head. He heard Nero's door slam shut upstairs, now knowing he was completely alone in the normally messy but not quite so today, office, which was his home. The sudden silence of loneliness hit Dante and he sighed. He had never thought that Alexia changed his life this much, she never complained when he came home smelling of heavy alcohol or when he spent all his money on pizza. Hell, she didn't even fight with Lady or Trish. She had even paid all his debts…Wait, she had paid All of his debts and never asked for anything back, even cleaned the office while he was gone. _Why?_ Was all that crossed his mind at the realization of her role in his life and the question had two sides.

_Why did she stay here, doing all that? _And _Why did he miss her more than his own brother's sword?_

_Author's Note: Just for reference Alexandria is not a all powerful demoness, IF anyone wants a heads up about her Pm me. Other than that feel free to leave a reveiw. For those of you that know me, This was once up before, I took it down work on it..._


	2. If I smile and Don't Believe

Disclaimer:

First I want to say that I don't own Devil may cry or any of the lyrics that are in this story. Because gods know that Vergil wouldn't have fallen to Mundus and Well, Nevermind.

Chapter two: If I smile, Don't believe…

_You know I can never prove this solution_

_You aren't the one that I thought you were_

_And so I learn to embrace this illusion_

_The line that separates_

_It starts to blur_

Alexandria stepped off the midnight boat onto the docks of Port Caerula, Fortuna. Her duffle bag tossed over her shoulder lazily. She had been on that boat since she left Dante on the mainland. She was sure that Nero would tell him that she had taken Yamato from him, if he wasn't still out cold when Dante got home. She sighed, shifting the strap on her duffle bag a bit, pulling a black IPhone and ear buds out of her trench coat pocket. She slid one of the ear buds into each ear, drowning out the already silent world that was the isolated island of Fortuna. Her pale thumb brushed across the screen, flipping through her apps until she came to "Notes" which she opened to look over the address that Nero had given her to his contact in this town. "Kyrie…" She muttered to the breeze, memorizing it. She closed out the address moving her painted black nail over the orange "music" button before laying her thumb on it to open the list of music that she had downloaded onto it.

A smirk crossed her slightly reddened lips, as her thumb hit the song "Snuff" By Slipknot. She sighed again, slipping the phone back into her pocket. She started walking slowly towards the inner part of the town, fog from the docks settling in over the streets and clouding around the street lamps. Her combat boots made a low thud on the cobblestone that the town was paved with as she entered the Residential district. She had to admire the Renaissantic style of the castle town. With every step she took towards Kyrie's, the more she thought about how she had met Dante and how she had gotten here from the Demon world. She hadn't told anyone that she had been in Fortuna before.

_As the hordes of others demons flow out of the Hell Gate, she had dropped to ground to the base of the Gate then took on the form of a human girl dressed in a ragged dirty dress and smeared dirt on her face. From there she made her way towards the docks, trying her best not to draw any attention to herself but since her senses weren't used to this new world, she had to use her feet to find her way about._

_After awhile of wondering around like that, she found the opera house, nearly tripped on the stairs till an older woman came to her aid. "Child, where are you headed? The town is under demon attack," The older woman said to her, taking her arm softly. Alexandria had opened her eyes slowly, turning her head to the woman, showing her fogged crystalline gray-green eyes. She heard the woman gasp and pat her arm. "The docks…my family was headed to the docks." Alexandria whispered to the woman, her voice came out raspy and raw like she had been screaming. Her hands started to tremble, just another part to the helpless blind child act that she had perfected over the years, being completely alone and ignored by her Father, the King of hell, Lucifer. Though back then, she had thought perfecting such acts were useless, now it was starting to pay off. _

"_Child have you ate today?" The woman asked, moving her arm around her shoulders. Alexandria shook her head, giving the woman a little pout. The woman chuckled softly, helping her walk "Well lets get you away from all this action and feed you, little one." The woman stated, her smile could be heard in her voice as they walked towards the Residential district. There was silence between the two of them till the woman suddenly stopped walking and turned slightly. She heard something click then they stepped through the door of the woman's house, she assumed. The woman sat her down in a chair in front of a table in her kitchen before moving to get her something to eat. Alexandria moved her hands to feel of the table when the woman placed a plate of bread, ham, and cheese before her. She slowly felt of the plate, and its contents before bringing a piece of bread to her lips. She took small bites of the bread, following it with a bite of ham but not touching the cheese. She knew from experience that her body couldn't handle dairy so soon out of the Hell Gate. She finished the bread and ham that had been given to her and started to stand. _

"_I really must be going. I do not wish to worry my Papa and mamma." She whispered and bowed to the woman that had been standing just across from the table. Alexandria turned for the door, brushing her bare feet slowly around the tiled floor so that she could move for the door. "What is your name, child?" asked the woman as she watched her walk away. "Andria" She called back then walked out the door. The woman raced to the door with a smile. "My name is Windi. If you ever need anything, I am here for you Child. May the Savior bless your path. " She had called out to Alexandria, watching her feel her way towards the docks with her feet. It had taken her two hours to get there but she knew that she was in the right place when the sound of waves against concert docks reached her ears, by then her eyes had lost the fog and she could see where she was going, It didn't take her long to find the ferry that would take her to the mainland and from there she hadn't really planned. _

_After crossing over on the Ferry, Alexandria had wondered the city, staying in random warehouses when it rained till the night she stumbled onto the street where Planet love, Dante's favorite strip club was. She hadn't eaten in a few days, so her demonic energy was barely useful due to lack of sugar in her body. She had fallen in the alleyway beside the club, on her knees in the rain, she just stared up at the sky, her eyes void of everything almost blind once more and her hands out to feel the rain that was pletting down on her. She just blinked up at the sky, her head tilted back a bit with her long crimson-red to fading black hair cascading down her back and flowing around her legs like lava. Her father had always told her that that was what her hair reminded him of._

_The sudden feel of battered leather being placed over her head snapped her awake and away from her thoughts of home. She turned her eyes down to the red battered trench coat and opened her mouth but words wouldn't come out, so she looked to the person that had covered her and there he was. Silver-white hair soaked and plastered to his pale, handsome face. His alcohol-hazed glacier blue eyes stared smilingly into her weak gray-green ones and before she could react he had picked her up, making sure that she was covered from head to toe in the red leather. He had carried her all the way to Devil May Cry but by then she had fallen into a comatose state. _

Alexandria snapped herself back, looking up at the house that she had stopped in front of. A smile crossed her lips as she stepped closer to the door and knocked softly. She pulled the ear buds from her ears and turned the music off, the song had changed to "Truth" by Seether. She laughed to herself as she heard shuffling behind the door before it opened to show a brightly smiling redhead in a pink ruffled housecoat. "Kyrie?" Alexandria asked, smiling back at the young woman. She nodded, eyeing Alexandria warily. "Yes, You are?" Kyrie asked, holding tightly to the neck of the housecoat. Alexandria smiled again, Nero had taught this girl well to be cautious of who she let into her home. "Alexandria, I work with Dante and Nero." She spoke plainly, letting the smile drop to a light smirk. Kyrie stepped aside to let her enter the small house, now with a brighter smile on her face. Alexandria nodded her head to the girl, stepping inside slowly. "So you're a devil hunter like Mr. Dante and Nero? How has Nero been since he left, is he okay?" She asked hastily, watching as Alexandria looked around slightly and smiled, closing the door.

"He's been fine, likes to keep to himself a lot. Dante and he have been getting along as usual, like the two cocky, overly confident devils that they are." Alexandria answered, turning her eyes back to Kyrie after completely scanning the small hallway that she assumed lead to the living room and kitchen since there was a staircase off to her right. She watched as Kyrie nodded and her smile grow even brighter. "That's good." She whispered, blushing and looking away. "So what can I do for you, Miss Alexandria?" Kyrie asked nervously, looking back at her. Alexandria nodded and smiled back at her. "Well you seem to be good friends with Nero and he was suppose to let you know that I was in town, so that you could show me to an Inn or at least let me know of a place to stay for the night but didn't obviously." She lied, shifting the duffle bag on her shoulder lightly. The lights in the hall glimmered off the black steel of her eyebrow ring, nose ring and snakebites. Kyrie laughed lightly, smiling at her. "You can stay here in Nero's old room, it has its own bathroom." She said happily, pointing to the stairway at the left of them.

Alexandria smiled back, motioning with her hand for Kyrie to show her the way. Kyrie giggled softly which just made Alexandria roll her eyes as they moved up the stairs to short hallway with five different colored doors. Kyrie stopped by a bright pink door at the top of the stairs. "This is my room here," She said, pushing the pink door open a bit then pointed to the door across from hers which was a dark hunter green. "That was Credo's room." She whispered sadly then started to walk farther down the hallway. She pointed to a light violet door, "My parents old room, mostly storage now," then a dark blue door, "Nero's room" and stopped with her back to a dark purple door. Alexandria turned her eyes away from Nero's door to the one across from it. "And that room?" She asked, pointing to the dark purple door. Kyrie sighed softly, smiling weakly at her. "I don't know, it was build into the house by the Order of the Swords before we moved into it. I don't really open it up except to dust and clean but it also has its own bathroom and was already decorated by the Order. You're welcome to stay in there if you'd like." She said, watching Alexandria move over to the door and ease it open slightly.

The room was dark, but Alexandria could make out the outline of a King-sized four-post bed, a dresser, a one-drawer nightstand on either side of the bed and a desk with a high-backed throne like chair. She pushed the door open a bit more, her right hand seeking out a light switch while her left held tight to the strap of her duffle bag. As the lights flickered on, her eyes grow wide. "Sparda…" She muttered breathlessly. The bed was indeed a King-sized four-post bed, made of dark oak and décor in dark amethyst satin sheets and pillows with a matching comforter. The other pieces of furniture were made of deep cherry and oak as well and gave to room a sense of class with its white and Violet walls. On the desk there was a gold and stained glass lamp that matched the smaller ones on the night stands. She looked down to the floor which was hard wood not like the rest of the house that she had seen that had soft tan carpet. She turned to look to Kyrie who was still in the hallway with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"I'll stay in here, thank you. I'll be gone by dawn and everything will be as it was before I got here." She said, bowing her head to Kyrie in respect. Kyrie nodded back, smiling lightly. "I'll bring you some towels for the bathroom since I just took all of them out to be washed because of the dust. The bed sheets are all cleaned and have never been used." She explained happily before turning to do what she had said. Alexandria sighed, closing to door slowly. She took a few steps farther into the room, stopping by the desk across from the bed. She sat her duffle bag on the chair then shrugged her trench coat and guns off as well, hanging it over the back of the chair. She looked at the dried blood on her breast, making a snarl at it. Nero's devil bringer had reacted in its own when she had knocked him over the head. A reflex to instantly grab for Yamato, she assumed, but it had missed her hand and the nail of its claw snagged her skin. She laughed lightly, knowing how red Nero would get if he had been conscious. The kid was naïve and bashful about such things, total opposite of Dante's conceited perverseness but she appreciated him nonetheless. He liked to help her when he could and was always happy to do so.

She unclasped the metal latches on the duffle bag, pulling a black and red hilted katana from inside. She ran her hand down the sheath slowly with a sigh. She laid it on the desk softly then turned back to the duffle bag. She pulled Yamato slowly from the bag, making sure that it was completely covered in the blue silk cloth that she had wrapped it in before she had left Devil may cry. She laid it beside the other one on the desk and reached deeper into the bag. Her hand brushed her laptop with its many cords before she pulled it out and took it to the bed. She laid it beside the pillow, running her hand over the comforter slightly before returning to her bag just as Kyrie knocked on the door softly. "Come in" she called, tossing her trench coat over the two Katanas on the desk after taking Sol and Luna out of their holsters. Kyrie opened the door slightly, holding a stack of deep purple towels and washclothes as Alexandria laid the twin guns at the foot of the bed then turned back to the bag once more. Kyrie shuffled across the room past her with the towels balancing on one hand so that she could open the door to the surprisingly spacious master bathroom.

Alexandria glanced inside and smiled, the walls where painted snow white with a tan-gold border and from where she stood she could see that the sink and bath were antique looking like something you'd expect in a castle. She wondered only slightly if every house in town was equipped with a room such as this and if it had anything to do with the theory that the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, would come back one day. She laughed to herself, shaking her head to raid herself of the thought. "Kyrie, I believe that I need to warn you of my night terrors and that it would be best for you to not come into the room if you hear screams. If its okay with you, I will come back here before departing for Devil may cry tomorrow?" She stated more then she was asking. Kyrie nodded settling the towels on the sink's corner and came back into the room. "Yes, that would be fine with me. Should I make supper early or late and is there anything that you prefer?" Kyrie asked, walking back to the bedroom door.

"Late and I am not picky, just refrain from anything with cheese, please." Alexandria answered and watching the younger girl nod once more then leave, closing the door behind herself. Alexandria smiled soft, turning her attention back to the duffle back before her. She pulled out a pair of black silky boy-shorts and a black silk button-down shirt that looked to be a man's from the bottom of the bag. She held on to the articles of clothing and grabbed Makoto, the black and red katana from under her coat before walking into the bathroom to take a bath. She left the door open as she moved about the lavish bathroom with its rather large white antique claw-legged bathtub and shower, laying her clothes on the sink with the towels and wash clothes before moving over to turn the two golden knobs for the hot and cold. Alexandria didn't hear Kyrie's footsteps in the room as the younger girl brought her a bottle of strawberry-scented Shampoo and one of matching conditioner, not till she was standing in the doorway at her back and before Kyrie had the chance to say a single word, Makoto was dangerously close to her throat.

Alexandria's eye widened only slightly as she stared into Kyrie's innocent face, plastered with fear. "Don't sneak up on me again." Alexandria hissed lowly, her voice rigid and cold before she replaced the Katana back into it rightful place and Kyrie held out the bottles to her in fearful silence. She took the bottles from the girl and watched emotionlessly as she ran from the room. Alexandria made no move to go after her and apologize, instead she leaned Makoto against the sink then pushed the stopper into the bottom of the tub, letting it fill halfway before turning the water off and slipping out of her jeans and boots. She let the rough denim fabric slid off her lace-covered hips and down the length of her pale legs to rest on the floor before stepping out of them to walk back into the bedroom. She went to her trench coat, pulling her phone out and detached the ear buds, turning the music back on to the song, "Serpentine" by Disturbed. She silently listened to the words that blared from the phone as she stepped back into the bathroom. Alexandria sat her IPhone on the sink by the towel, shifting one of the towels closer to the tub along with a washcloth.

Using her right hand, she felt for the small gold button that held the bandages together as a top under her left arm. She plucked the button and felt the bandage binding loosen around her C-cupped breasts. She let the bandages flutter to the floor by her jeans, before sliding the lace of her boy-shorts underwear to the floor too. She stepped away from her clothes to get into the bathtub, settling her hair outside of it with her shoulders resting against the cool porcelain. She laid her arms on the rim of the tub, closing her eyes slightly.

_I was caught up in the moment_

_You were alone and_

_You seemed to harness the light_

_Even though I felt cold inside_

_When you told me it would be alright_

_I had given up control and_

_I didn't focus hard enough to see_

_The warning signs_

_Your heart is serpentine_

_Damn what I'm becoming_

_One of them now_

_Just an opened door_

_On an endless night_

_Dark desire burning_

_In my blood now_

_How can I be sure?_

_I don't know if I'll be able to fight_

_With a tortured soul_

_And an honest design_

_My will cannot endure_

_If my heart is torn away._

Alexandria sighed, lending up to grab the deep purple washcloth that was on the edge of the sink. She caught it between her index and middle finger, making sure not to get her hair in to water. She flipped her hair back over the rim of the tub, lying back against the porcelain once more. She dipped the washcloth into the water before wiping the blood from her left breast, the nick had healed almost as soon as it had happened. She brought the washcloth to her neck softly, wiping from below her ear to the nape of her neck. Another sigh passed her lips softly.

_I was caught up in the moment_

_You were alone and_

_You seemed to harness the light_

_Even though I felt cold inside_

_When you told me it would be alright_

_I had given up control and_

_I didn't focus hard enough to see_

_The warning signs_

_Your heart is serpentine_

_Now that I've been torn apart_

_Will there be an end to this?_

_Will there finally be release?_

_Will I finally rest in peace?_

_I'm determined to believe_

_My prayers will be received_

_With a tortured soul_

_And an honest design_

_My will cannot endure_

_As my heart is torn away_

Alexandria's eyes had closed again, the water slightly loosing it warmth to her body. Time seemed to stretch on forever laying in the tub but something nagged at her demonic blood. She let her body relax into the coolness of the water, which started to take on the color of crimson, not from blood but just the mentality of the moment, a projection of her mind's relaxed state. Just laying there, she let all her other senses fade away till she could enhance her hearing, letting the sounds of the house and the small town around settle over her. Suddenly she heard what she knew to be the Hell Gate calling her home but something closer also called to her, crying for an Icy touch.

_I was caught up in the moment_

_You were alone and_

_You seemed to harness the light_

_Even though I felt cold inside_

_When you told me it would be alright_

_I had given up control and_

_I didn't focus hard enough to see_

_The warning signs_

_Your heart is serpentine_

_The warning signs_

_Your heart is serpentine_

_Evil personified_

_Your heart is serpentine_

Her eyes snapped open, gray-green irises rimmed with blood-crimson and pupils contracted to merely a black dot in the center of Grey and barely noticeable. "Yamato…" She purred to herself as she stood, not noticing that the song had ended. She stepped out of the bathtub onto the wood floor. She pulled a deep purple towel around her body before turning the music off before switching the phone on silent. It wasn't like Dante or Nero would call, Maybe Trish at most but not nearly anyone unless something came up. She held onto the phone while also holding the towel around her as she walked back into the bedroom. She laid the phone on one of the pillows, than walked around the bed to pick up her laptop and the many cords with it, taking them back to her duffle bag. She stuffed it back into the bag, before turning to the desk where the night blue Katana lay. She pulled her trench coat away from the sword, tossing it to the bed before lightly running her fingers over the light blue silk that she had wrapped it in.

She shook her head softly, turning to go back into the bathroom. She walked to the sink, where her sleeping clothes lay. She let go of the towel, feeling the soft, damp cotton slid down her body as it dropped to the floor. She picked up the black silk button-down shirt, to slip her arms into the, too big for her, sleeves and buttoned two of the small pearl buttons in-between her breasts before moving to sled into the silky boy-shorts. A sly smile crossed her lips when she looked up in the mirror, taking another washcloth from the stack and turning on the warm water in the sink. She dampened to washcloth and brought it to her face, wiping away the black eye shadow and eyeliner which hid the dark rings of insomnia, from around her eyes. She washed around the black steel barbell in her eyebrow with its clear glow-in-the-dark coned ends, then over the black steel nose ring and the matching rings of the snakebites in her lips. She washed behind her ears and around the six or so, silver studs and barbells in each ear. She turned the water off and laid the washcloth in the sink, picking Makoto up before turning to leave the bathroom, barely closing the door behind her so that there was a small stream of light coming through.

She walked over to the bed, picking up the phone to lay it on the nightstand and turned the top of the comforter down. She slid Makoto into the space between the two pillows then moved to the end of the bed to take Sol and Luna in hand. She flicked the twin guns safeties off then back on while walking back to the head of the bed, sliding them under the pillow that she wasn't going to sleep on with her knee up on the bed so that she could reach. She pulled the switch to turn on the lamp on the nightstand by her phone before moving to turn off the main light. She walked back to the bed, sitting on the side to turn off the lamp and grab her phone before she twisted to sled her feet under the deep purple satin comforter and pulled it up over her legs and stomach. She sat an alarm on her phone, so that she would awake in a few hours so that she would be far gone before dawn. She laid the phone on the other pillow then turned over to lie on her side, facing the door with her left hand under the pillow, slightly brushing the handle of Sol. She closed her eyes and let sleep take hold.

Few hours later, Kyrie awoke to horror-filled shrieks echoing from down the hallway. She leaned out of bed slowly, pulling the small chain of her bedside lamp. She let her eyes adjust to the dim light before slipping out of bed to grab her housecoat and pull it on over her long sleeved pink nightgown. She slowly opened her door, holding her hands over her ear as the shrieks grew louder and more like animistic screams of Horror. Kyrie tiptoed down the hallway towards the room where Alexandria was staying in. She raised her hand shakingly to knock on the door, but stopped before doing so. Her knuckles against the wooden door as she listened to the screams, "Night terrors, she had said?" Kyrie thought aloud before turning and going back to her room. She tossed her housecoat to the foot of her bed and climbed back under her bright pink covers to cover her head with the pillow to try drowned out the shrieking of the other woman. Suddenly Alexandria's shrieks drifted out the sound of a man's voice speaking, "**Lexia, come on babe, wake up. It's Dante. I believe in you**."

Alexandria jolted awake by the voice from her phone. She gasped for air slightly, sitting up and pushing the covers away from her. She turned off her phone, so that the message wouldn't repeat.


End file.
